Warriors 2
by powerdark
Summary: <html><head></head>Han pasado cinco años desde aquel accidente en el palacio de Him, los hermanos Rowdy se han vuelto más fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes que antes, que solo eran unos niños. Pero ya no lo son. Ahora son hombres, con fuerza de voluntad, mucho valor y 22 años de edad.Y sin embargo un heredero verdaderamente confiable es lo que sin duda Him está buscando, y cree saber donde encontrarlo</html>


¡Hey! Aquí powerdark. No, no es una ilucion. Es real, jodidamente real porque no hubo uno solo ¡ni uno! Que no pidiera esto (y todos sabesmos que yo también lo quería). ¡Es mi hermoso warriros! Ahora más fuerte (puede que esto tenga contenido muy explicito, aun no lo decido) y sanguinario que nunca.

De una vez aviso: No serán muchos capítulos. Y estoy en modo sanginario, así que y con suerte alguien yo misma sobrevivire de esta historia.

Una cosa mas ¿Quién es su personaje favorito? Obligatorio contestar, o simplemente no me apiadare de nadie.

Esta segunda temporada esta dedicada a todos los que me dejaron un bonito review en la primer temporada. Pero no voy a mentir. Hice esto mas que nada por ti onee-chan. Esto siempre sera por y para ti.

.

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel accidente en el palacio de Him, los hermanos Rowdy se han vuelto más fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes que antes, que solo eran unos niños. Pero ya no lo son. Ahora son hombres, con fuerza de voluntad, mucho valor y 22 años de edad.

Brick, el hermano mayor, un francotirador sin igual y líder del equipo, tiene un cabello pelirrojo hermoso heredado por su bella madre Luna. Ahora que es un hombre hecho y derecho se le puede ver en la cara su clara edad, que es marcada por una fea cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, que no se avergüenza de mostrar como una herida de guerra hecha hace ya varios años, cuando era un niño. Es muy alto, tanto como el resto de su equipo. Tiene un cuerpo normal, pero con bastante musculo formado a lo largo de los años. Sus ojos rojos pueden mostrar el más terrible de los infiernos. Es un buen hombre, inteligente, sincero, simpático, generoso y muy amigable cuando se entabla una conversación con él. No es como se deja ver. A pesar de que la vida no le ha hecho ningún favor (bueno quizás solo uno) él siempre está tratando de ayudar a los demás y tratando de que sean felices. En ese aspecto nunca cambio. Aunque sin duda maduro.

Butch, el segundo hermano es la fuerza en el equipo, experto en cualquier tipo de lucha. Un cabello negro como la noche que lo ayuda a confundirse entre ella. A pesar de su tamaño e intimidante mirada de un verde oscuro, tiene un buen corazón, quizás un poco travieso, pero eso es lo que atrae a muchas de las mujeres que hay en el ejército. A pesar de que el siempre suele querer estar solo es muy protector cuando se trata de su familia y amigos, nunca lo veras darle la espalda a alguien débil. Es fuerte, sin duda, mucho musculo pero sin exagerar, también es inteligente, pero no siempre razona, se le provoca con mucha facilidad, pues tiene un temperamento muy delicado. Tiene varios tatuajes, uno en el brazo derecho y otro en el izquierdo. Audaz, espontaneo, gracioso, honesto (quizás demasiado), amable y competitivo, muy competitivo. Puede parecer un tanto peligroso y la verdad es que lo es.

Boomer, es el último de los hermanos, representa el factor sorpresa que todo equipo debe tener. Puede conducir cualquier tipo de vehículo en especial los aéreos, la velocidad es su característica más destacada y admirable. Un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules demuestran la pureza que aún existe en su interior a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en servicio. Alto y un tanto delgado, pero eso no puede engañar a nadie, si lo vez con detenimiento te darás cuenta de que es tan peligroso como sus otros dos hermanos. Lo más importante para él es la familia, su símbolo más sagrado (en realidad para los tres), simplemente no puedes meterte con su familia y esperar salir vivo. Es fuerte e increíblemente ágil y rápido, nadie que se le compare, un tanto distraído, pero eso no lo hace débil. Alegre, leal, soñador, pero incluso también él es serio, amable y muy bien educado (a menos que lo hagas enojar, posee una personalidad que rara vez se deja mostrar que provoca el miedo de muchos).

Juntos, los tres conformaban (¿conformaban?) el Equipo especial Rowdy, escuadrón 3 de segunda generación. Que luchaban en el lado de la resistencia para restaurar el mundo que fue tomado por Him. ¿Suena increíble no? Pues no es así. Te equivocas.

El mundo no es el mismo que fue hace cinco años. Ahora existe mayor caos. Him consiguió lo que quería, el gobierno de todos los países. Solo unos cuantos países pudieron seguir oponiéndosele y sin embargo no duro por mucho tiempo. La resistencia ya no es un gobierno, es solo una pequeña mancha a la cual Him simplemente decidió ignorar, como una mosca en la pared, que tenía demasiada pereza en levantarse a matar. Todo comenzó justo un año después del accidente en el palacio de Him. El día del aniversario en el que las chicas murieron. De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer aquellas creaturas que Him había creado hace tiempo, más fuertes, más resistentes y más letales que cualquier ejército humano. Simplemente se ganó.

Him y su gobierno implementaron varias leyes nuevas, la legalización de armas. Cualquiera que tuviera acceso a un arma podría portarla sin reclamaciones. Muchos se opusieron al principio pero para sorpresa de todos, la idea de Him funciono, la delincuencia mundial descendió en un 60%. A lo largo de todo el mundo se monitorea a las personas casi las 24 horas al día. Los primeros dos años esto estaba funcionando, pero un día simplemente todo se vino abajo. Hubo revueltas, pero los soldados de Him, quienes ahora se habían vuelto los policías y guardianes de las ciudades habían vuelto a aparecer, liderados por humanos con el poder suficiente para manipularlos que Him les había brindado. Y todo volvió a como estaba. La resistencia o al menos sus líderes hicieron un tratado de paz con Him, y por desgracia simplemente se dieron por vencidos.

Sin embargo ahora todo el mundo es oprimido, sin libertad, sin paz y con mucho miedo de que lo poco que tienen desaparezca. Him comenzó a hacer y deshacer a su antojo, hasta que simplemente se convirtió en un dictador. Aquel que se opusiera a su dictado seria asesinado o castigado públicamente.

No solo pasaron estas cosas, la vida de muchos del lado de la resistencia fue afectada.

La familia Rowdy volvió al país neutral donde su casa.

Angel, el antiguo miembro de la resistencia del equipo alfa, murió. Una granada le cayó justo en la cara mientras luchaba junto a un pelotón para conseguir un territorio en la India seis meses antes de que los grandes solados de Him aparecieran. Todo el equipo alfa lloro su muerte, pero Boro y Jess fueron los mas afectados por unos meses mas.

El equipo alfa, al igual que toda la resistencia fue degradada de sus actividades. Pero el equipo continuó unido y se mudó a un país neutral, donde compraron una casa y residen actualmente trabajando como caza-recompensas.

Scarltet murió en el traslado de su sangre y el quimico negro. Al parecer era tanto que su corazón no sobrevivió al proceso. Su corazón estallo.

Al no tener a donde ir la familia Rowdy le tenido la mano a Thomas y Kuriko para que se quedaran en su casa. Un año después Thomas y Roberth abrieron un negocio juntos de armas y cámaras de seguridad que es estable. Thomas pudo comprar una casa para él y su hija donde aún viven juntos.

Al cumplir los 19 años (4 años después del accidente) los chicos decidieron alejarse de sus padres e independizarse, el equipo alfa les abrió las puertas, donde aún viven actualmente ellos se unieron a los trabajos de caza-recompensas. Constantemente visitan a sus padres y a Kuriko.

Utonio y su hijo no se volvieron a ver cuándo se negaron a firmar el tratado de paz, se piensa que huyeron a un lugar que aún sigue sin ser descubierto. Existen rumores de que se suicidaron, pero nada se confirmó.

Jonathan y Kiyoko murieron, los dos iban con Angel en el pelotón. Junto con Tokio.

Mitsuko sobrevivió. Thomas la invito a vivir con él y Kuriko. Ella aceptó, pero se volvió un poco más fría. A pesar de eso Thomas nunca la abandono ni permitió que se sintiera deprimida. Pasaron tres años para que ambos pensaran en casarse. Aún sigue indecisa la boda.

¿Querías saber que paso después de la guerra? Pues ahí está la respuesta. Un mundo negro, oprimido por la avaricia y el poder. Lo que antes era bondad en Him simplemente se quebró. Lo poco que le queda de cordura será consignado para responder la única pregunta que tiene en la cabeza ¿Quién será su sucesor?

Pues aunque no lo dudes, el poder del químico negro en la sangre de Him lo consume más rápido que a una persona normal. Morirá cerca de los 50 años, pero es claro que él no va a dejar las cosas así, su imperio no caerá sin antes luchar, un heredero verdaderamente confiable es lo que sin duda Him está buscando.

.

Feliz cumpleaños Jess, ¡sorpresa! Te quiero con todo el corazón. Espero y que no estés molesta por esta mentira… Esto es para ti. Por y para ti, siempre ha sido así.

P.D.: Tenias razón. Warriors nos necesita ¿nos acompañaras en esta evolución de nuestro amado amigo? Feliz cumpleaños


End file.
